Entre milagro y maldición
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Eren ingresó a la legión, años en los que trata de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Sin embargo, los titanes no son el único problema que rodeará a Eren, un inusual aumento de libido y de extrañas marcas en su rostro y ojos hará que busque dominar a su Sargento con desesperación, mas no sabía las consecuencias de esto. ErenxLevi, Mpreg, lemon.
1. El inicio de un sueño

Aquí les traigo un fic nuevo, muchas personas me pidieron esto ya que se encuentran cantidades industriales de Mpreg Riren pero no Ereri, que es escaso como la misma pareja, así que decidí animarme y hacer un fic de variados capítulos, aunque la trama no es principalmente el embarazo en sí. Ya verán :3333

Este fic no contiene tanto humor como otros que escribo, pero tampoco carece de éste. Y bueno, pensé que tardaría más en ponerlo porque no encontraba computador con el cual poner el capítulo x'DDDD

Este fic es gracias a la colaboración de una amiga que quiere permanecer anónima, muchas gracias, sin ti no podría haber escrito esto.

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely, que fue la primera que me dijo que le gustaría ver algo así.**  
****Pareja: **ErenxLevi/Rivaille.  
**Parejas secundarias o insinuaciones: **MikasaxSasha, YmirxChrista/Historia, Berthold-Reiner-Annie-Armin, Jean-Marco. (Están sujetas a constantes cambios)  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Palabras groseras, lemon, M-Preg, connotaciones muy sexuales a veces, muerte de personajes, humor negro, drama. Y problemas mentales. AU cinco años en el futuro, no va exactamente con el manga.

Los soldados caminaban devuelta hasta las murallas como había sido últimamente; de manera exitosa y sin mayores contratiempos. No sólo habían recuperado María, sino que con el pasar del tiempo crearon la nueva muralla blindada llamada "Ester" con el apoyo intenso de los guardias y del que era considerado uno de los héroes de la humanidad, Eren Yeager.

Ester fue creada hace dos años, la tierra dentro de su extensión era grande, abundante y tersa. El traslado hacia aquellas tierras fue complicado, la gente se amontonaba en las ciudades del interior y temían permanecer al borde del peligro, por unos meses Ester fue llamada "la diosa de la muerte" aborrecida por los campesinos que eran exiliados allí, sin embargo la agricultura en aquel nuevo lugar era excelente y la paz ante amenazas titánicas se mantenía con el tiempo.

Incluso se estaban planeando procesos y movimientos de incursión para crear una nueva muralla en unos cuantos meses cuando la ocupación de Ester se hiciera más extensa. Cuando los pueblos se levantaran valientes y dispuestos a hacer retroceder a los gigantes en vez de ellos ocultarse frente a una ilusoria paz y armonía.

El mismo que en esos momentos cabalgaba de vuelta a la muralla ya con cinco años dentro de la legión de reconocimiento era uno de los tan aclamados héroes de la humanidad. Las alas de la libertad se veían incluso más flamantes en su espalda, se había convertido en uno de los pilares y en el capitán de uno de los pelotones más talentoso. Eren Yeager cabalgaba con rapidez sin siquiera titubear con la vista al frente.

–Ese mocoso engreído...–bufó uno de los nuevos reclutas, uno que había entrado a los treinta para poder meramente mantenerse y la policía militar no lo quiso dentro, además, se sabía actualmente que el número de bajas en la legión de reconocimiento no era tan aberrante como en años anteriores.

–¿Qué tienes en contra de Eren, nuevo?–el recluta sintió que se congelaba tal cual mítico y legendario glacial, su capitán seguía sonriendo de una manera en que desconocía si era simpática o un "Qué te pasa con Eren, perra". Ese era Armin Arlert.

El tiempo había bendecido su apariencia, el cabello largó tomado en una coleta, una sonrisa pequeña y sus grandes ojos ahora eran más adultos y precavidos, poseía un cuerpo hábil y ligero que alcanzaba la estatura de 1.78.

Uno de los capitanes más inteligente, no mantenía a sus subordinados a salvo por medio de la fuerza bruta o de un sin fin de maniobras giratorias en el aire, ese chico era pura cabeza a la hora de pelear. Sin embargo, el pasar del tiempo lo hizo un tanto más frío a pesar de la suave sonrisa que llevaba en esos momentos, en realidad, casi siempre.

–Bueno... se-ñor...–se explicaba el sujeto de manera nerviosa apretando los labios, era un total cobarde, ni siquiera intentó atacar a un titán de tipo excéntrico que vino desde el poniente.–Está muy contento... a pesar de que murieron camaradas, tres en total... ni siquiera parece importarle...–

–¿Crees que es un monstruo?–preguntó Arlert con sencillez.

–¿Eh?–

–Ciertamente, está feliz... y no creo que sea sólo porque al llegar a su casa follará como nunca antes con semejante bestia que tiene de pareja...–continuó el muchacho en una broma negra y mórbida para semejante gusano que tenía como compañero. –Hoy pusimos una trampa con éxito que evitará que los titanes entren desde el noreste y el norte, sólo perdimos a tres soldados en el proceso...–

–¿Cómo puede decir que sólo tres soldados murieron tan a la lige-...?–

–Porque puedo.–asintió con seriedad.–He visto tantas cosas... y realmente creo que al fin, dentro de tanta sangre y lágrimas estamos logrando algo. Eren también lo ve así...Eren como el resto del pelotón sobreviviente de la promoción #104 sabemos que esto es una victoria, que hay que mantenernos vivos y hacer que los que estén a nuestro alrededor no perezcan, mi querido amigo ha cambiado por el bien de todos, para mantener y proteger a todos se ha hecho realmente fuerte.–

–Un monstruo...–

–Ojalá supieras.–suspiró Armin ante la ignorancia del castaño llamado Félix. –Quedan tan sólo metros para llegar a la siguiente muralla, les dejo ruta independiente, chicos.–gritó el rubio mientras galopeaba con mayor velocidad hasta Eren.

El muchacho había cambiado en esos cinco años también, incluso más que todo el resto, media 1.82 y su cabello era un poco más largo, casi imperceptible para los que llevan años conociéndolo. Sus ojos verdes antes grandes habían adquirido una forma más afilada y seria, sin embargo seguían manteniendo el dulce tono de la inocencia y la duda.

La determinación de Eren había abolido gran parte de sus temores, mas no todos. Aunque esa "gran parte" la tuvo que aprender a costa de sangre y la enseñanza de cierto azabache que lo esperaba en un trajecito rosado con un cucharón de dueña de casa...

HAHAHAHA. Sí claro, máximo le debe estar esperando con un látigo o con una patada llena de amor por tardar tres minutos más de lo esperado, aún así, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo y hacerlo suyo hasta que ambos no aguantarán el sofocante calor de la noche. Esas dos semanas sin su amante lo habían dejado hasta el tope de la frustración sexual, y aunque hiciera lo posible en distraerse matando titanes y por muy gratificante que fuera golpearlos y asesinarlos no le provocarían un orgasmo. No, claro que no, ni que fuera Hanji, esa muchacha quizás podría llegar a tener un orgasmo arrancándole la cabeza a una de esas monstruosidades, Yeager no.

–Eren, te veo animado. Supongo que quieres verle...–

–¡Claro que sí, deseo verle!–sonrió el muchacho de manera eufórica apretando el paso.–Pero más que eso quiero traerle las buenas nuevas, esos engendros no podrán pasar, quizás la construcción de una quinta muralla no sea un sueño demasiado ambicioso...–

–Vivir en murallas...–repitió Armin mientras agachaba la cabeza de manera algo decepcionada.

–Algún día no tendrán que existir, algún día los mataré a todos... a todos esos hijos de puta.–

–Eren...–

–¡Y veremos el océano, y veremos esas extrañas montañas con fuego dentro! veremos tantas cosas... viviremos en el mundo en que nacimos.–

–Eren...–sonrió.

–Y bueno, si quiero verlo... y extrañé tanto a Levi girando por allí como un trompito, es tan adorable...–

–Hace unos cuantos años atrás te hubiera dado pánico sólo insinuar la palabra "Levi" y "adorable" en la misma oración, a menos claro que entre ellas hubiera un gran NO.–

–No adorable. No bajo, no lindo, no sexy, no amargado, no violable...–

–¿Qué tiene de violable ese sujeto? un titán colosal tiene más cara de pasivo que el Sargento Rivaille.–

–Nada, no tiene nada de violable.–sonrió de manera masoquista Eren.–Es justo eso lo que le hace interesante.–

Otro galope apresurado se escuchó acercándose a los muchachos. La chica de cabellos azabaches se apresuraba a reunirse con ellos dos, ambos muchachos le dejaron un espacio al medio separando la distancia entre sus caballos. La muchacha nunca había sido en exceso habladora así que no esperaban un discurso para que decidiera reunirse con ellos casi a la llegada de la muralla Ester, al fin estaban en casa.

Y el hermoso comentario de Mikasa fue...

–Suerte en la cama.–

–Mikasa no es necesario que...–

–Dale como nunca al enano, a la mañana siguiente lo quiero ver con muletas...–

–Eso pensaba hacer Mikasa, bueno, exceptuando lo de las muletas y...–

–Que sus gritos se escuchen hasta en mi sector...–

–¡Mikasa, si Heichou te escucha decir eso quizás me deje en abstinencia!–

–¿Abstinencia?–se rió la mujer ladinamente.–Si te hace eso lo amarras a la cama y le das hasta la mañana siguiente. Déjale el agujero del porte de un puño...–

–¡Mikasa, por Sina!–susurraba rojo el muchacho, aún no se acostumbraba a esos comentarios obscenos y con malas intenciones de lo que siempre vio como su hermana.

Armin sólo rió ante la conversación, se notaba en demasía que Mikasa aún odiaba a Rivaille, pero con tal de imaginar a Eren maltratando -aunque no fuera realmente un maltrato- a Levi ella era feliz, eso o era una pervertida no asumida.

Armin rió, ojalá el tuviera una suerte parecida en el amor, no terminar con un hombre al cual darle como animal y que te reciba con un látigo en la casa claro, pero un amor... uno realmente fuerte y que pudiera mantener a pesar que en cualquier momento podría llegar a perderlo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren no se lo podía creer, estaba más que consternado, fue a la habitación que compartía con su querido Levi-Love esperando -quizás a Levi con un látigo y tacones punta aguja- abrazar y besar por todas partes a su amante, pero allí estaba, la pieza impecable y vacía a la cual los insectos tenían miedo de siquiera tocar, ya habían llegado hace un par de horas y Armin junto a Mikasa lo esperaban a fuera para despedirse luego del típico "Yo y Levi tenemos que hacer... ejem, deberes."

Deberes que no dejaban dormir a la señora de al lado. Esas malditas murallas tan delgadas por la falta de materias primas que hay debe acabar, eso y que están prácticamente echándolos, no es que Rivaille fuera en especial ruidoso pero Eren se excede y el azabache grita obscenidades que hasta la gente desconoce el significado cuando éste quiere más de su hombre. Eren, como un sometido total sigue cada exigencia de su amante. Yeager no era un pervertido, lo habían moldeado así y esas fueron nada más y nada menos que las manos del hombre más poderoso -y jodidamente lindo- de toda la humanidad.

Sus amigos esperaban la despedida y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose para que ambos fueran a sacar las cuentas del mes. Pero no, Eren estaba allí con su rostro demacrado y muerto.

–¿Eren?–

–¡Mi Levi no está. Y si se aburrió de mí, y si ya no me quiere! ¡y si él...!–comenzó mientras Armin trataba de tranquilizarlo.

–No creo que sea eso. Quizás fue a comprarte algo para darte la bienvenida...–propuso el rubio con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Eren levantó el rostro seriamente mirando a los ojos cielo de su amigo.

–Bien bien. Eso es imposible en el Sargento, pero quizás ande sentimental...–

Esta vez Eren y Mikasa le miraron con seriedad.

–Bien bien...ignórenme.–

El castaño bufó, no podía hacerlo esto ese maldito mundo, con las ganas horrendas que tenía de ver a su pequeño amor, de decirle cuánto lo extraño, de alguna manera egoísta a pesar de extrañarlo le gusta cuando Levi tiene que quedarse fuera de las misiones, cree que estará más seguro dentro de la ciudad.

Mikasa miró con intensidad al muchacho y puso su blanquecina mano sobre el hombro de su casi hermano.

–No te preocupes Eren, si te está engañando con alguna perra yo podría traerte las entrañas de esa ramera...–

–Mikasa, tan práctica siempre...–reía Armin con nerviosismo, lo peor es que la azabache no parecía ir en broma.

En la calle, entre el ruido de la noche y el tiempo libre que tendría antes de otra expedición se encontraba Sasha que lo primero que hizo fue abastecerse de comida, ya llevaba un pedazo de quién sabe qué cosa en la boca.

–Sasha...–se palmeó la cabeza Mikasa.

–¡Mi-Mikrtasha!–exclamó entre comida apurándose en tragar y digerir lo que restaba en su boca.–¡Eren, Armin también!–sonreía animadamente la cazadora.–¿Y qué haces en especial tú aquí, Eren? ¿no deberías estar persiguiendo a cierta presa?–sonrió la castaña mientras Ackerman le miraba con reproche.

–Eso hago, acechando nuestro hogar...–

La chica rió animadamente ante la respuesta de los ojos verdosos. Prosiguió a ordenar sus reservar mientras miraba a Eren con detenimiento.

–Creo que aún no eres buen cazador, Eren... sino sabrías que tu presa no está aquí...–

–¿Qué?–decía confundido el muchacho.

–Te adelantaste mucho para poder verlo y no recibiste el mensaje del comandante Irvin, él y tu presa están en una reunión, en unos veinte minutos terminará y tu pobre presa creerá que lo dejaste solo y abandon-...–

Para cuando la muchacha quiso continuar Eren ya estaba corriendo hacia el único lugar donde una reunión así podría ser convocada, de una manera un tanto infundada-fundada creía que era un poco peligroso dejarlo a solas con Irvin, siempre, siempre tuvo celos del comandante por tener u pasado más extenso que el de él con Rivaille.

Mikasa no hizo más que suspirar y Armin reír con suavidad.

–Sasha, dormiré en tu casa...–

–¿Acosando a una cazadora?–sonrió la castaña de manera zorruna.

–Nunca seré la presa, Sashita. Ahora vamos, te cocinaré algo decente en vez de que te comas una papa cruda. Nos vemos Armin...–

–Suerte Mikasa.–rió el muchacho, el también tenía asuntos que atender aquella noche, parecía que Hanji lo necesitaba para cierta sospecha.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

La reunión terminó, los ojos grises azulados miraban con decepción el lugar, sólo había visto a Irvin, se extrañó que su mocoso no estuviera allí parado detrás de la puerta de reunión arañando la puerta como un perrito al regreso de su amo, pero... para ser sinceros es él quien a estado esperando el regreso del castaño. Suspiró, entre la oscuridad de la tribuna apagándose, Eren no vendría a ese lugar, ya era tarde. De seguro le dio algo de pereza venir por el cansancio y está esperándolo en casa. Se rió de lado algo decepcionado.

Tomó los papeles que le concernían y escapaba del lugar en penumbras, y luego lo siente, sus ojos se ponen alerta, siente un ruido y una presencia que lo acecha, se sigue moviendo aparentando que no hay alguien pisándole los talones, toma con cuidado una navaja de mano pequeña y se detiene pareciendo natural al pensar que se le cayó una hoja, la presencia se acerca más, la sombra le sujeta y Levi no duda en atacar, algo tan duro como el cristal le detiene y el arma rebota en sus manos.

–Eso fue peligroso...–susurra el extraño, los ojos de Levi se suavizan, más la molestia es palpable en la oscuridad de la noche, la quijada fruncida y el cuerpo tenso.

Las manos grandes y toscas tocaron su cadera con la delicadeza de un pianista, se sintió retrocediendo para que aquellos dedos delinearan con lujuria su cuello. Sintió esa risa afrodisíaca y la pared que recibía su espalda de manera traicionera, el acorralamiento era inmediato y Levi se dejaba atrapar, dio un gemido silencioso al sentir una de las manos tibias indagar suavemente debajo de la camisa, acariciando el vientre y subiendo.

–Bastardo...–susurró de manera ronca.

–¿Dónde está tu "bienvenido a casa" Levi?–

–No sacarás esa mierda de mí...–

–¿Ah no?–

Parecía una pregunta con gusto a amenaza, efectivamente los dedos subieron más y las piernas contrarias se acomodaban en las suyas, la rodilla alcanzaba con facilidad su entrepierna, empezó un forcejeó donde Levi no podía cerrar las piernas, otro gemido ahogado en su garganta, la calentura de las manos serpenteando y la necesidad de esa boca devorándolo, pero no, el puto Eren se decicaba a jugar, lo sintió gruñir, se sorprendió con la rapidez que su amante estaba duro, sentía aquella dureza en su vientre por la diferencia de altura, ni si quieran estaban en la casa. Un pequeño destello de luz le mostró los ojos verdes en un tono aterrador y salvaje, Eren realmente quería tomarlo en ese mismo lugar, lo supo por esa mordida tan profunda y delirante en su cuello y el tacto mórbido de sus manos afirmando su culo.

–Te extrañé tanto Levi...–susurró a medias, otra mordida se instaló en el fino cuello de color lechoso y el sonido gustoso de los labios del mayor le consentían su capricho.

–También te extrañé, Eren...–el cuerpo del menor se estremeció y su respiración se hizo más dura y ronca, adoraba esas tiernas y difíciles palabras que salían de esa boca pequeña y mal hablada con todo aquel que ose fastidiarle.

Rara vez se escuchaban palabras dulces o sentimentalismos de aquellos labios rojo pálido, pero era un placer que lo volvía loco cuando lo hacía, más allá que el sexo incluso, una palabra de amor de Levi puede llevarlo al mismísimo nirvana para terminar quemado en su infierno.

–Levi...–le miró con picardía mientras subía un poco más la mano que estaba debajo de la holgada camisa.–Tus pezones están tan duros ya...–

–E-Eren...Eren...–gruñó ronco y codicioso en la oreja contraria teniendo que ponerse de puntillas y sujetarse al cuello de su amante.–Estoy tan húmedo allí adentro...–

–Grrr...-gruñó con posición el chico afirmando con fuerza la cintura de su amante.

–Tan jodidamente caliente, mi ano ahora mismo se contrae...se dilata…necesito tu polla allí adentro, cógeme si quieres hacerlo niñito...–

–Estoy en casa, Levi...–sonrió Yeager mientras profundizaba un besó y un dedo travieso navegó desde las nalgas de Rivaille hasta su ano comprobando cuanto le apretaba y efectivamente...

Estaba caliente y húmedo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Llegaron entre besos al hogar que compartían juntos, si hubiera sido más temprano quizás habrían tenido una charla más civilizada en vez de estamparse muralla a muralla buscando un beso fugaz y una mordida en su cuello. Levi se descubrió caliente más rápido de lo que pensaba. Si no fuera su pareja y le tuviera tanta confianza a ese niño prácticamente diría que está siendo violado por un lobo de gruesos colmillos. La luz que alumbraba el pequeño velador empezaba a titilar por los besos profundos y roncos que se daban junto a esas embestidas superficiales en las cuales presionaban sus miembros sobre la pequeña interferencia de la ropa, la paciencia de Yeager estaba siendo puesta a prueba beso tras beso.

El lubricante estaba en la mesita pequeña y bien limpia, un lubricante de sabor dulce más no del todo pegajoso. Levi odiaba sentirse en exceso pegoteado allí abajo...

En la mesa de noche... Eren enterró la cabeza en el hombro de su amante buscando el codiciado olor, preguntándose si se había tocado allí abajo pensando en él por las noches. En él amándolo, en el proclamándolo. Quería quitar toda esencia de esa zona e impregnar sólo la suya.

–Infor-me... Yeager...–gimió ronco. Otra vez las manos toscas y masculinas fueron a dar contra sus rozadas y erguidas tetillas, por segundos en el libido del acto deseó que fuera la lengua del menor en vez de sus manos presionando con el borde de los ensalivados dedos aquel sensible trozo de carne.

La espalda de Levi se arqueó y su cadera elevada buscó el calor del miembro contrario con desesperación, se frotaron en exceso fuerte botando un gemido prolongado por parte de ambos seguido de un pequeño temblor enloquecedor, eran seres jadeantes y cuyo sudor empezaba a cubrir sus deseosos cuerpos.

–Doce días extrañándolo, señor...–

–N-No eso, mo-mocoso...–afirmó el agarre de sus cuerpos atrayendo la pelvis de su amante hacia él refregándose en busca de más contacto.

Contacto codiciado que no habían tenido en dos semanas. Para ser así se lo estaban tomando con calma. O más bien Eren se forzaba a hacerlo con calma.

–Tres m-muertes señor, ninguno de mi pelotón...–sonrió abriendo la camisa del azabache admirando con delicia el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo torpe. Los labios húmedos y rojos, la carne tierna y lechosa bajo suyo temblando, temblando por su cuerpo que lo desea poseer.

–Ahh...m-ghh...–

–Pudimos poner las trampas con éxito... pero f-falto Heichou saltando de un lado para otro...–

–N-No pienso seguir...–gruñó molesto mientras apartaba con el brazo el pesado cuerpo ante el comentario.

–Broma, broma Heichou. Por favor perdóneme...–

A pesar de los años aún seguía esa maldita cara allí, la mueca hacia abajo y el brillito endemoniado de aquellos verdosos ojos, Levi no lo quería admitir pero sería capaz de bailar en un caño por tener siempre a su lado esa mirada que sólo debía posarse en él. De una manera un tanto reservada, el Sargento era extremadamente celoso, todos sabían que no había mujer que pudiera tocar a Eren Yeager sin ser atacada por la mirada asesina de ese pequeño y adorable hombre.

Levi cerró los ojos cuando su ropa interior descendía suavemente descubriendo su miembro duro donde en la punta se derramaba el néctar blanquecino, suspiró, sus piernas se trataban de cerrar por instinto al sentirse malditamente expuesto, Eren le sonrió, más sus ojos… Levi le hizo detenerse agitado, golpeándolo incluso. El menor retrocedió desentendido.

–L-… ¿Le-vi? ¿Levi, qué sucede? –

–T-Tú… y tú forma titán…–respondía con los ojos abiertos.

–¿Qué hay con eso? ya está bien… no me canso en demasía en la pelea… además puedo cristalizar partes de mi cuerpo incluso con forma humana como cuando intentaste apuñalarme fríamente hoy, aunque ya lo sabes, estoy bien Levi, no te preocupes… puedo hacer esto, no estoy cansado…–

–NO LO ENTIENDES, EREN…–gritó con fuerza. –Mírate en un puto espejo…–

El muchacho pestañeó sorprendido, giró su cuerpo hasta el pequeño espejo al medio de la habitación, los ojos de un color que mezclaba su típico dorado con verde y las marcas en su rostro posteriores a su transformación como titán adornaban de manera animal su rostro, se tocó la cara mientras trataba de sacar las marcas y concentrarse, no había resultado.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

**N.A:** Aquí está el fic. Espero que les haya gustado, tendrá aproximadamente quince capítulos, tendrá variadas temáticas, pero más que nada humor, como es mi costumbre. Les advierto que Eren puede llegar a ser bastante perturbador en capítulos posteriores.

Próximo capítulo:_ Error de cálculos. _

_Fue un acontecimiento extraño el de anoche, ni Eren ni Levi decidieron comentar el extraño suceso a la mañana siguiente, mucho menos que siguieron en lo suyo a pesar del extraño síntoma que presentaba el cuerpo de Yeager, aunque claro, siguieron por la casi forzada insistencia del menor y un Sargento sumido a los caprichos de su niño. Sin embargo, seguir haciéndolo en esas condiciones provocaría un suceso que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, tal vez bueno, tal vez devastadoramente malo. _


	2. Error de cálculos

Perdón por tardar, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, este episodio contiene Lemon, en realidad, muchos de ellos contendrán Lemon creo… son una pareja bastante activa sexualmente hablando. Para aclarar, este fic tendrá humor sí, pero también otras emociones, serán muchas, será variado y no todo será perfecto a veces, además el lindo Erencito podría cambiar en capítulos posteriores, ya verán a qué me refiero.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y por su amor (?) :3333 me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y pensar que no es tan malo lo que hago, sin más sentimentalismo dejo el capítulo para ustedes.

Dedicado a Veko, mi bella Veko adicta al porno (?) por presionarme mucho para que subiera esto, te amo :3333 y también dame porno Ereri x'DDDDDDDD

**Error de cálculos.**

Los ojos del menor se dilataron en sorpresa, su cuerpo parecía similar por más que se examinara con las manos, Levi le miró cauteloso mientras trataba de controlar la excitación acostumbrada que provocaba un encuentro tan depredador con su mocoso, porque, pasaran los años que pasaran seguiría siendo el "mocoso". Eren podía medir quince metros, sin metáfora alguna… e igual era el "mocoso", Eren podía estar muriendo, a los ochenta y siete años de edad, loco, senil y arrugado hasta lugares que uno no pensaba que podían arrugarse y seguiría siendo "el mocoso".

Su mocoso.

–Me siento bien...–susurró como si nada con la vista liviana Eren luego de examinarse, la mirada se posó en el agitado sargento que trató de mantener una mirada seria.

Bien, lucía bien a excepción de esas marcas y esa mirada filosa y hambrienta. Pero eso no lo haría ceder.

–¿Qué?–levantó las cejas el mayor mientras Eren caminaba nuevamente hasta él hasta quedar en la cama y seguir su paso merodeador examinando a la presa que no parecía muy contenta del acorralamiento.

–Pues... no sé, podríamos seguir...–sonrió Yeager excitado relamiéndose los labios de una manera que rallaba en lo mórbido, en lo caliente y en lo sumamente erótico.

Levi tuvo un escalofrío que hizo que sintiera una leve contracción dentro del ano deseando el encuentro sexual o al menos una estimulación en aquella zona o en la cabeza de su miembro, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte. Fortaleza Levi, debía tenerla.

–Creo que no entendiste bien mocoso... ¿QUÉ MIERDA?– repitió con una seriedad que lograron intimidar un poco al confiado muchacho.

Sólo un poco.

–¡No seas así Levi!–rogaba con ese tono infantil que doblegaba la insistencia del mayor, maldita voz y ojitos de cachorro ahora mutado...

–¿Así cómo? me estas pidiendo que te deje follarme, cosa que no me molesta, el que me folles claro, pero esa cosa en tu cara ¿y si dejas secreciones raras en mi cuerpo?–

–¿Semen?–inquirió de manera curiosa el menor.

–Eso lo dejas siempre aunque te diga que no, y quién sabe, quizás mientras me la metes dentro se derrita en mi interior o se te despegue del cuerpo, o peor, se evaporé ¿te imaginas un pene evaporándose en mi culo? déjame explicarte eso: ¡QUE AS-CO! –

–No pasara nada...-susurró caliente en su oreja para deslizar sus dedos bajo la camisa pulcra del mayor, sin ninguna mancha, ni siquiera había salido fuera de las murallas, por eso tenía ese refrescante olor a colonia y a su esencia varonil impregnada en sus ropas.

El sargento hizo un amago de reproche, tomó la mano del menor por arriba y presionó con fuerza, sin embargo, los dedos contrarios subieron hasta sus sensibles pezones y un gemido delicioso se escapó sin más de ellos. Presionó los ojos para volver a abrirlos cuando recibía una rápida replica del menor que volvía a acariciar los pezones, a lamer con tortura y a divagar sus dedos sobre los huesos en sus costillas, maldita sea, se estremeció.

–B-bastardo… y si…–replicó acalorado.

Los dedos acariciaron nuevamente el pedazo de carne sobresaliente de su pecho haciéndolo girar en círculos, el escalofrío llegó hasta la cadera del azabache y se acumuló el libido en su zona intima que Yeager sin perder el tiempo tocó sobre la tela afirmando el miembro, el pequeño tacto e incluso el sonido de la tela frotándose lograron desesperar al mayor, Levi hundió las caderas en la cama en un gesto de reproche, pero luego, sin siquiera pensarlo impulsó su cadera buscando que esa indecente mano siguiera tocando, acariciando el falo, endureciéndolo cada vez más mientras él se dedicaba a disfrutar y a gemir bajo, ronco y necesitado.

Era mucho tiempo sin tener a Eren adentro, suyo, de él, siendo uno los dos.

–Y si…–replicó a penas sumido en el deseo.

–Y si guardamos silencio y hacemos el amor…–clavó la mirada en los ojos de su compañero borrosos en sensaciones eróticas mientras sus labios se deslizaban en la ruborizada oreja susurrando palabras indecentes, lo bien que se sentiría en inundarlo, en golpearlo tan duro que todos lo escucharan, escucharlo gemir su nombre sin descanso era una de las grandes fantasías del menor, pero aún no podía lograr tal hazaña.

–¿E-El amor? –susurró con dificultad, el cuerpo temblando y acalorado cuando la mano del portador de ese ahora salvaje rostro se deslizó debajo de los pantalones acariciando y presionando el ancho glande, degustándose de cómo el tacto a tientas provocaba que el miembro se endureciera, que Levi cerrara los ojos y gruñera como una bestia.

–Mira lo duro que estás…–susurró besando sus labios recibiendo una mirada llena de odio que luego cambió al contener un gemido al sobar con fuerza la parte ancha de la punta. –Mira lo mojado que te pones…Levi, sabes que quieres hacerlo, tu cuerpo y tú lo saben…–

–Ah..j-joder… só-lo cállate y m-métela ya…–susurró a penas, Eren sonreía ladino y sensual con esa galantería que había aprendido con los años.

Le encantaba lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Que Corporal le mirara con la vista vidriosa y la respiración agitada, sudado, sí, el tan indeseado sudor se instaló en el cuerpo del más pequeño que ahogaba sus gemidos en suspiros profundos y roncos cuando la mano dejó de masajear y tomó el miembro de lleno masturbándolo de arriba abajo, Levi llevó su mano hasta la muñeca del menor, en un ruego acallado tratando de que se detuviera en un momento de duda, pero su deseo no tenía interés en hacerlo parar, simplemente enterró sus uñas en la piel del moreno mientras su cuerpo empezaba a moverse y a temblar con la presión y el masaje torturador que aplicaban.

Se mordió los labios y atrajo al menor de la camisa para robarle un beso al sentir como su miembro iba a liberar su esencia por el ritmo constante y la presión que ejercía el menor con sus dedos y como seguía sobando la punta con el pulgar, Levi maldice el día cuando aprendió a utilizar a su beneficio todos aquellos lugares.

La eyaculación no fue del todo potente y el azabache contuvo el fuerte temblor que cruzó todo su cuerpo al liberarse con la voz gastada y adormecida, Eren pensó que el mayor necesitaría un momento o una que otra estimulación más para retomar el sexo, la abstinencia le dolía de manera terrible en los pantalones que se masajeaba de vez en cuando para calmar un poco el dolor de su hinchado pene, sabía que pronto la gloriosa apertura anal del mayor se abriría con delicia ante él. Gruñó decidido a continuar, sin embargo, su superior se movió incluso antes que él.

Levi se volteó sin decir palabra alguna, torció el gesto un momento y levantó el culo abriendo un poco las piernas dejando la morbosa imagen de su apertura rozada al ansioso menor que tembló en emoción, Eren tomó las caderas del mayor ubicándose detrás de éste sintiendo el delicioso olor a sexo que desprendía el mayor, nunca había notado ese olor antes, sus sentidos y sensibilidad parecían estar a mil, hambrientas, todas esas sensaciones nublaban su vista y endurecían más su miembro, estaba tan erguido que podría penetrarlo ahora mismo, pero se resistía contra su voluntad pensando en el bien de su pareja. El castaño empujó un poco su miembro por la entrada, sin penetrar, sólo dejando reposar el pegajoso líquido que salía de la punta de su mimbro en el ano del mayor, haciéndole saber que seguía allí, excitando la conciencia de su pareja, cosa que funcionaba, ya que poco a poco sin estimulación alguna su miembro se erguía con rapidez.

El acto producía morbo y Levi deseó empujar las caderas hacia atrás y sentir el grueso miembro recorrer sus esfínter y golpear su próstata, maltratarla al punto en que gimiera como una bestia por más, se contuvo, manteniendo la calma de la que no gozaba yendo hasta el lubricante en un gruñido cuando Eren quiso tantear la entrada con uno de sus dedos.

–U-Usa el puto… lubricante…–

–¿Higiene? –

–E-Esto es todo menos higiénico…–Levi se retorció en la cama sujetando con fuerza las sabanas que se disponían ante sí cuando un dedo untado en el espeso líquido lubricaba su entrada y ingresaba sin benevolencia alguna, justo como le gustaba. –El cu-culo está lleno de bacterias… y te metes allí…–

–Me encanta meterme allí…–Eren se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño quien temblaba al sentir el segundo dedo en su interior botando un suspiro caliente, Eren estaba excitado al sentir como el interior lo recibía tan gustoso, tan necesitado. –Venirme dentro… ver tu rostro así, mira como te pones, caliente, necesitado como si estuvieras en celo deseando mi grueso miembro penetrándote… mira, estás apretándome los dedos de esta manera tan morbosa Levi… ¿quién p-pensó que serías así? –

–Las aparien-cias engañan…–se rió con dificultad sintiendo el tercer dedo, a penas podía subir el culo para sentir esas largas extremidades que empezaban a penetrarlo después del movimiento circular y tortuoso. –Y tú y-ya no e-eres un ni-niñito virgen… qu-que fastidioso era antes ¿l-lo recuerdas? –

–P-Por favor no, Levi… me quitarás la calentura…–rogaba el menor mientras se recostaba más sobre la espalda sudada y encorvada hacia atrás del mayor deslizando sus dedos por el sensible falo estimulando las dos zonas, recibió un gruñido de su superior, pero la tortura no iba a callar a su malvado amante.

–"¿Levi lo estoy hacie-ndo bien?" "Levi… se me o-olvidó el terc-er dedo, perdón…" "¿qué se supo-ne que hago? ¿eya-culo adentr-o a fuera?" "¿Levi, por qué ti-enes esa cara, estás muri-endo?" –citó las frases antiguas del menor en una carcajada maligna, Eren sólo gruñó con molestia.

–Malvado…–

–Extraño esos tiempos…–jadeó sintiendo como los dedos abandonan su cuerpo y su entrada hacía un vergonzoso y caliente sonido.

–S-Suenas tan pederasta…–

–Tú me tentaste, mocoso, además, lo sabes, con-contigo es con el ú-único que ahh mngh…har-haría esto…–susurró en un murmuro sintiendo su interior deseando el miembro duro deslizarse dentro. –V-ven… aquí, d-date prisa o vuel-vuelvo a considerar lo de-del pene evaporándose dentro de mí…–

–A sus ordenes sargento…–Eren abrió las nalgas con ambas manos y empujó poco a poco el miembro por el conducto anal hasta dejarlo completamente dentro.

Levi gimió ronco mientras las rodillas le temblaban y a penas podía contener su respiración regularizada, los ojos los tenía cerrados por las oleadas de placer, Levi no lo calculaba del todo, pero podría apostar a que Eren había crecido allí, presionó con fuerza las uñas sobre el almohadón y después de unas segundos y una pequeña estocada movió su cadera hacia atrás buscando las penetraciones más duras, fuertes y profundas.

–S-Sigue E-Eren…–murmuró en un gemido ronco. –Des-trózame…–

Levi dio un gemido fuerte y sonoro cuando las caderas se juntaron y el pene llegó hasta dentro sintiendo los testículos de Eren rebotar en su culo, abrió los ojos y sintió como penetraciones duras y consecutivas empezaban a inundarlo sin siquiera una pausa, en un momento quiso protestar por la rudeza o por el dolor, pero a penas podía hablar, sólo gemía descontroladamente mientras el vaivén seguía inundando su agujero una y otra vez llenándolo por completo.

Volteó a ver los ojos, más filosos y animales… no sabía qué le había pedido a esa bestia… pero ahora sólo le quedaba afrontar las consecuencias.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Armin se había despedido de Mikasa y Sasha, no quería estar allí para cuando aquellas muchacha se pusieran agresivas y empezaran a toquetearse, ya bastante traumado había quedado cuando por accidente entró al cuarto de Eren para dejarle un informe de la corte que había fallado a su favor cuando en eso se encuentra con la escena más perturbadora de su rubia vida, Eren amarrado a la cama y Levi con un látigo sado con extremo de cuero desnudo y sentado en la entrepierna erguida del menor.

Jamás, jamás en su puta y miserable vida volvió a entrar en días libres tan a la ligera a la casa de Eren, ni siquiera sólo al cuarto, sino en la casa, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que esos dos lo hicieran en el sofá o arriba de la limpia mesa que desinfectaba a diario el pelinegro.

Y allí estaba por el llamado de Zoe, en su casa, era tarde para hablar algo, debía ser importante.

–¿Qué quería hablar conmigo Hanji? –susurró Armin tomando asiento en una de las sillas de aquella calida mesita. –Es tarde y…–quiso continuar, pero la voz de la muchacha le interrumpió en media oración.

–Nada grave, Armin…–susurró con una sonrisa. –Es que bueno, eres cercano a Eren… y quería hacerte un par de preguntas. –

Armin se sentó de manera tensa algo calculador mientras la muchacha le mantenía la mirada, esas palabras le hicieron ponerse a la defensiva, nunca dudaría en proteger a Eren. –¿Aún desconfían de Eren? ¿a pesar de estos cinco años aquí? ¿en serio aún dudan de su objetivo y de que lado está? –sonrió el muchacho con una risa que rallaba en lo necesario, no porque algún tema allí fuera en especial gracioso.

La muchacha rió un momento, para hacer del ambiente menos tenso y acogedor, no quería que el adorable Armin sospechara de ella o de alguno de su propia legión.

–Nada de eso pequeño, además, ya sabes… Levi lo tiene bastante controladito, y Eren no se iría con los titanes dejando a su princesa abandonada y con una futura abstinencia sexual que le va a hacer querer arrancarse las bolas… ¿qué tipo de hombre sería? –

–Si el sargento te escuchara…–rió el menor con una risilla.

–Esta nariz torcida no es sólo genética, muchacho…–aseveró la muchacha riéndose alocadamente. –En fin muchacho… ¿algo raro en nuestro titancito? –

–¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hanji? –

–Verás, Armin…–susurró seria la muchacha. –Actualmente, Eren es considerado un Titan-shifter… ¿verdad? lo que lo hace un titán, en cierta forma. –

–¿Qué hay con ello? –volvió a preguntar ignorando a lo que quería llegar la muchacha y sin poder deducirlo del todo, no sabía en qué experimento raro o investigación andaba la muchacha.

–¿No has notado algo raro en él? ¿transformación involuntaria quizás? ¿exceso de adrenalina? ¿algo? –

–¿Qué me tratas de decir? –

–Es una larga historia… que también involucra a Reiner, a Annie… y…–

–Esos tres… eh… esto es importante. –susurró con seriedad mirando a la muchacha que le devolvía otra sonrisa.

–Lo es y no lo es, depende de lo que esté pasando Armin, ahora te lo explicaré todo… –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Destrozado, en forma literal.

Mientras Eren ya estaba curado, sin ninguna marca en su rostro, rebozante en alegría como un capullo de flor recién abierto por el rocío y el sol de la mañana Levi tenía que hacer un esfuerzo un tanto exagerado para no parecer como si tuviera un problema en la pierna y caminara raro. Le era difícil incluso contenerse de no llevar una mano en su espalda y quejarse un poco, aún sentía un pequeño ardor en su zona intima, Eren después de la palabra "destrózame" no fue el mismo, literalmente lo dejó jadeando sin control dándole tres asaltos matadores en la noche.

Tuvo una energía bestial, y si antes no se le había tirado como un demente depredador parecía ser sólo por hecho de que quería hacérselo "suave". Maldito mocoso y su maldita estamina mata traseros. Sonrió, maldita sea, un día de mierda con papeleo de mierda en el cuartel, al menos tendrían un pequeño receso, una semana sin exploraciones y dos días libres, bueno, un día libre con una tarde medianamente desocupada, desocupada significaba…

–Eren.–susurró mirando al muchacho en el marco de la puerta recto como un soldado esperando su salida. Tan puntual que Levi volvía a dudar si el muchacho había superado la fase de "acosador de Heichou"–¿Quieres robarte todo mi tiempo libre? –

–"Nuestro"… tiempo libre, señor. –arrastró las palabras con una pequeña sonrisa, quería mimar un poco a Levi hoy, después de todo, parece que ayer se había… digamos, excedido un poco.

–Eren… quiero hacerte una pregunta…–curioseó Levi haciendo una pausa prolongada hasta hacer el cuestionamiento destinado al menor.

La pregunta del mayor quedó minutos en la mente de Eren Yeager. Parecía sencilla y rápida de responder según los eventos trágicos que rodeaban la vida de ese joven muchacho de actuales diecisiete años. La pregunta lo parecía todo en su mente en esos segundos. La analizó como pudo y su contrario también buscaba con rapidez la respuesta de los labios de su compañero.

"Si pudieras retroceder el tiempo Eren... ¿qué cambiarías? ¿qué hubieras evitado? ¿qué hubieras hecho ahora?"

Eren no dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo besó con extrema dulzura los labios del mayor, lo sacó de la oficina a tropezones apurados llevándolo hasta un lugar en especifico, los ojos del sargento se abrieron al reconocer el trayecto tan nostálgico para su pareja, Eren iba serio, sin decir palabra alguna, sólo con los dedos fuertemente entrelazados a los del mayor. Llegaron a la antigua casa de Eren, reconstruida pero desabitada, Eren en un principio quiso vivir allí junto a Levi, pero los recuerdos se le hacían insoportables, era una casa desabitada pero con cada detalle que Eren recordaba anteriormente.

Levi quiso preguntar, pero se detuvo, Eren se paró en seco cuando entró a la casa donde estaba el comedor y sonrió, sonrió de una manera que a Levi llegaba a dolerle, le dolía ver esa sonrisa, tan extraña y tratando de seguir a delante a pesar de todo.

–Mamá…–susurró Eren con una sonrisa a la nada, a un punto vacío como si estuviera hablándole a alguien.

–E-Eren… ¿qué est-estás? –no pudo detenerlo, la sonrisa seguía allí, Eren se había vuelto… tan fuerte.

–Mamá… tengo tanto que contarte que no se por dónde comenzar… ¿qué te parece? al final de cuentas… sí entré a la legión de reconocimiento, me he hecho fuerte…. y espero que estés muy, muy orgullosa de mí…¿lo estás, verdad mamá? –rió una vez más mientras Levi le miraba en silencio apretando su mano para hacerle saber que estaba allí, no estaba solo, no dejaría que lo estuviera. –Pero… hoy no vengo para eso, no vengo a hablar de los titanes… ni de lo cerca que estuvieron de alcanzarte aquel día, vengo a hablarte de él…de Levi…–

–Eren… –volvió a susurrar.

–Él es mamá, de quién tanto te hablé como un idiota… estoy aquí para que me des tu aprobación. Me enamoré de este hombre y quiero casarme con él… ¡será tu yerno! ¿no es genial? El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad… siendo tu yerno. ¿Verdad Levi…? verdad… que tú… algún día… ¿t-te casarás conmigo? –susurró Eren con la voz suavemente quebrada.

–Idiota…–susurró abrazando al mayor poniéndose de puntitas enterrando el rostro en su pecho. –Maldita sea, sí… acepto casarme contigo mocosono hagas esto, no te hagas esto…–

La pregunta que le hizo a Eren volvió a su mente "¿qué hubieras hecho ahora?" si hubiera podido evitar que su madre muriera… ahora mismo, Eren le hubiera presentado a su madre, tal vez incluso antes… para pedirle su mano en matrimonio. Ese idiota, este maldito idiota, pensó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y sentía unas pequeñas gotas saladas caer sobre su hombro.

–Seamos felices Levi…–susurró con una sonrisa rota en su rostro besándole la boca y con ello despidiéndose superficialmente del pasado, avanzando hacia delante aunque sumergirse en el antaño fuera agradable.

–Ya te lo he dicho estúpido… sólo contigo mocoso, sólo contigo diré, me arriesgaré y apostaré un "sí". –susurró abrazándolo nuevamente, protegiéndolo de todos sus temores.

Ese día hicieron una promesa que no esperaban que les costara tanto mantener.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi era un macho que se respeta, un hombre de hombres a pesar de su adorable y compacto tamaño y su cara siempre amargada de la cual te daban unas ganas casi infernales de jalarle los cachetes. Por eso… no podía creer que estuviera allí, como un invalido, con fiebre y con Eren ojeándole hasta el respirar, quiso levantarse, pero la mirada de reproche de Eren le decía lo contrario.

Aquel día tomaba lugar dos semanas y unos tres días después del reencuentro de la misión donde Levi no pudo asistir.

–Esta semana la tenemos libre, Heichou…descanse. –susurró con una voz que podía sonar seria entre unas suaves comillas.

–Nada de libre pedazo de mierda, me pondré fofo en esta cama, ni siquiera me quedará bien el equipo… –

–Heichou…–insistió el menor.

–No me mires como si estuviera convaleciente y muriendo, sólo fue una decaída, no tenia mucha hambre y dejé de comer, falta de nutrientes, además, ya me revisaron, tengo un problema digestivo y ya… –

–Grave…–repitió con seriedad el menor. –Dijo que eran síntomas extraños y que debías tomar reposo, además, te sientes algo mal, sabes que antes tú me protegías… pero ahora yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, por mí Levi, hazlo por mí, descansa... –

–Sólo me quedaré aquí dos días más y tomaré esas asquerosas hierbas, pero nada más…–

–Esas hierbas te curarán Levi, no te pongas así. –tomó la mano de Levi que la corrió esquivo y algo molesto.

–Ni que estuviera embarazado mocoso de mierda, ya veo que con un resfriado me amarras a la cama con una licencia para un año entero. –

–Posiblemente… lo haría… –sonrió el menor para robarle un beso. –Vamos, déjame hacerte el amor, Levi, con eso de amarrarte a la cama me has tentado, no me has dejado porque podrías "pegarme el bicho", ningún bicho se me pegará, nuestro amor lo evitará… –

–¿Soy un parapléjico convaleciente para levantarme a entrenar pero soy el hombre más sano de este asqueroso y cochino mundo para tener sexo? ¿qué tipo de lógica degenerada es esa, Yeager?

–Aprendí del mejor…–se rió entre dientes robándole otro beso al superior mientras seguína conversando espontáneamente, como si esa ligera decaída del mayor sólo fuera una pequeña infección más.

Todos, a pesar del sufrimiento, dolor y perdida parecía ir mejorando, pero aquellos dos, Eren tanto como Levi habían cometido una negligencia. Ninguno lo notó, pero lo intuyeron levemente, quizás el no contar el extraño síntoma que sostuvo Eren durante una semana en las noches fuera un error, quizás si Eren se lo hubiera mencionado a Armin este hubiera notado algo "raro" en su amigo y pudiera habérselo comunicado a Hanji que tenía unas cuantas sospechas sobre un tema creíble.

Ambos habían cometido un error, ahora sólo les quedaba afrontar la consecuencia…

Como un milagro… o como una maldición.

**N.A: **Y hasta allí, espero que les gustara el capítulo, ya se irá poniendo más interesante, más de todo… hasta ahora les dejo con la duda. Cualquier sentimiento, queja, petición o crítica déjenla en comentario, recuerda que me animan y me motivan como escritora y a escribir más rápido 1313 (?) -sí, quizás esto es un soborno-

Próximo capítulo: Síntomas indeseados.

_Un mes había pasado desde aquel entonces, Levi lo guardaba en secreto de todo el mundo, lo hacía pasar al resto, incluso a los más cercanos de manera silenciosa, hasta a su propia pareja no le contaba absolutamente nada para no preocuparlo, calló que los dolores no se habían ido con las hierbas, calló que tenía otros síntomas y que extrañas cicatrizas aparecían de vez en cuando en su estomago para desaparecer por completo después, evaporándose, extrañas cicatrices como las que tenía Eren aquella salvaje noche…_


	3. Síntomas indeseados

Perdón por el retraso, el capítulo no está revisado, nunca lo está (?) algún día me conseguiré una sensual beta. Aquí está el capítulo al fin, no se preocupen, volveré a tener un ritmo constante, creo, al menos el miércoles les tendré "Mi indeseada mascota", sino el marte, vuelvo a sentir la espera que les hice tener y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**Síntomas indeseados.**

Pasó el tiempo, aquel maldito reloj que domina la vida de muchas personas y que nunca, a parte cuando estás en el ocaso de tu vida se detiene. Nunca lo hace, siempre fluye para ti. Fluía para Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

El tiempo pasó y Levi conservó un secreto, se convenció a sí mismo que no estaba mintiendo, que sólo estaba siendo discreto, reservado como siempre, sin dar su opinión, o en este caso, revelar los verdaderos padecimientos de aquellos días. Hace casi un mes ya que dejó el reposo a pesar de la insistencia del muchacho que poseía como amante. El mayor no podía descuidarse en su pequeño secreto, Yeager lo observaba tanto que quizás se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente.

Que él, Levi... su amante, le estaba mintiendo, o más bien. Estaba "siendo discreto" o "dificultando cierta información" para el resto.

Información valiosa por su rango, él, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, cuya extraña enfermedad aún seguía presente en su cuerpo. Habían llegado hace poco de una misión, no se mostró endeble ni titubeó en ningún momento, pero estaba destrozado, agotado y con un hambre similar a la de un titán al llegar a su cama, se recostó boca abajo, tocando las sábanas limpias con toda su cara y percibiendo si el olor era adecuado con la punta de su nariz, estaba limpio, se relajó.

Lo era, todo en orden, menos él. En unos minutos más llegaría Eren a su pieza, a besarlo, a desnudarlo... maldita sea, antes se hubiera alegrado, es más, en este momento le gustaría desgastarse por completo con el muchacho de aquellos penetrantes ojos, se sentía acalorado y caliente aquellos últimos días, lo suficiente para aguantar unas tres rondas en la cama sin quejarse, dejar que el libido y las palabras dulces de su amante consumirán cada gota de su vida.

Sin embargo, Yeager podría descubrir lo que oculta, se levantó la camisa con suavidad acariciando el vientre, ahora se habían ido las malditas, pero no estaba loco, allí, cuando fuertes dolores le amenazan al rededor del vientre es cuando se forman aquellas extrañas marcas y luego desaparecía evaporándose... no sabía explicarlo ni quería que nadie se lo explicara, quizás se había contagiado una enfermedad rara de los titanes. Las dudas le carcomían, si ese era el caso... ¿hacía bien en mantenerlo como un secreto? ¿y si perjudicaba al resto?

Y si le hacía... daño a Eren…su Eren.

Se mordió los labios, chistando por aquella debilidad que creó con el tiempo: afecto. Amor...por ese muchacho, él doblegaba toda su indiferencia.

Los ojos le pesaron y cayó en un intenso sueño, sintiéndose más adormilado que nunca, pestañeó sintiendo que habían pasado minutos, pero se equivocaba, a pesar de que su cuerpo ni siquiera disfrutó el descanso se sentía acojinado por los brazos de Eren. Elevó un poco el rostro y un beso se instaló en la parte despejada de su frente, allí estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos y mimos.

–¿Y mi bienvenido a casa, Levi? ¿ya no puedes esperarme despierto? ¿no será que te estás poniendo un poco viejito, verdad?–

–Cállate y trae algo de comer.–susurró con la voz filosa, nada le tocaba más los cojones que Eren le recalcara la diferencia de edad… o de la puta altura.

–¿Qué frase tan romántica es esa? ¿debo suponer que me estás diciendo "oh delicia, te quiero en mi cama ahora"?–

–Mi trasero no tiene ganas de ti hoy, desiste.–insistió con desprecio.

–Oh vamos, tú me mal acostumbraste a querer tanto de esto...–susurró Eren con malicia acariciando con suavidad el pecho sobre la ropa de su amante.–Ese lugar debe estar tan solo... y vacío, pobrecito...–

–Mi pobre y convaleciente agujero podrá aguantar una pequeña depresión, ahora sólo tengo hambre, deberías traerme algo ya... en cinco días más tenemos una nueva expedición, está tiene que ir bien, es el inicio para crear una nueva muralla...–

–Ojalá pudiéramos recuperarlo toda de golpe, recuperar todo el mundo.–susurró el muchacho ido en sus ensueños abrazando más el pequeño cuerpo que mantenía sujetado. –Y podríamos recorrer el mundo... solos los dos, tener una casita linda y hacer el amor como si fuera un juego de niños inocente.–

–Ya es un juego de niños hacerlo contigo.–se burló en toda la cara de Yeager quitándole gran parte de su hombría en el proceso.

–¡Oye!–susurró mordiendo el cuello del mayor mientras este botaba una risa-quejido.

–¿Para cuándo la boda, Yeager?–cambió de tema, algo avergonzado por lo que escapó de sus labios, pero su rostro trataba duramente de no demostrarlo.

–¿Eh?–los ojos del menor se abrieron, sorprendidos.

–Ya acepte, bastardo... ¿así que...para cuándo la boda?–inquirió bajito desviando la mirada un momento mientras fruncía las cejas.

Las mejillas del más alto se enrojecieron, los ojos se abrieron con brillo y esperanza, rodeó con fuerza al mayor tirándolo sobre la cama mientras apretaba los dientes contra los labios en una sonrisa bastante cómica y desesperada en emociones.

–¡Ya la empezaré a planear, amor!–gritó en un chillido poco masculino.

Levi sonrió en el beso que consumió con su pareja dejando que los brazos lo mimaran un poco sin llegar a lo sexual, a veces, incluso ellos mismos que eran denominados bestias sexuales por todo aquel que los conociera podían disfrutar de la intimidad sin llegar a penetrar un agujero, Levi se sintió un poco débil, pero fue agradable sentirse así, apreciaba tanto a ese mocoso... que se preguntaba si realmente eso estaba bien. Si amarlo hasta ese punto estaba bien, en su subconsciente, de una manera ingenua, cree que como Yeager se ha mantenido todos esos años sin apartarse… era eterno. Quiere mantenerlo así, eterno, realmente quiere…

Se detuvo, lo negó con la cabeza.

Quizás por protegerlo, eso estaría bien. Quizás mentirle estaba bien.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Mikasa estaba esclavizada en la cocina mientras la muchacha castaña y glotona se rascaba el estómago como un marido obeso. Ackerman rió con resignación, vaya amor el que se mandó a buscar, cuando el olor anunciaba el punto medio del delicioso manjar que se creaba por las divinas manos de la asiática Sasha se acordó de la mujer en la cocina para ir casualmente hacia ella.

–¡Mikasitaaa, amor!–susurró disimulando inocencia para ir por el cucharon y arrebatar algo del glorioso brebaje.

–Já...–rió la mujer de manera seca. –¿Se lo dices a la ensalada o al postre?–

–¿Estás molesta Mikasa?–se aferró Braus al cuerpo de la azabache con una mirada de cachorrita.

La más alta suspiró, cómo le costaba resistirse a las miradas de cachorro de su amante.

–Siempre tan fría... ni pareciera que estuviéramos en una relación...–susurró la muchacha castaña cuando vio a Ackerman ignorar su abrazo y dejar que la comida terminara de cocerse.

Mikasa se dejó caer en el sillón donde antes la chica amante de la comida se rascaba desinteresadamente el estómago. Hizo un ademán de desprecio cuando vio que se instalaba Sasha a su lado.

–¿Entonces es eso, verdad? ¿me engañas con otro? ¿con otra?–susurró la mujer con una pequeña connotación de drama de esposa engañada.

–¿Y qué hay de ti?–susurró Mikasa con la mirada filosa pero con un deje divertido. –Me dejarías por el sensual panadero... o el pastelero, oh dios... te he visto babear por ese perro...–

–¡Mikasa!–hizo un puchero sutil la muchacha dirigiéndose a la malvada mujer de cabellos negrizcos.

–Vamos… ¿con quién podría dejarte? lo de Jean ya pasó, y a todos los demás chicos les miro y se asustan, ni que decir de las mujeres, es claro que murmuran a mis espaldas…–

–Eren, quizás…–soltó Braus con dureza.

Un fuerte golpe para Mikasa que pensó segundos en aquellas palabras, su hermano, ciertamente, alguien realmente valioso para ella. Cerró los ojos por un momento al pensar en la sonrisa de Eren, una ácida, amarga y matadora mirada le recibía con cariño desde sus pensamientos, y claro, "bajita" mirada, era Levi, Rivaille conocido por otros. Era ese enano diciéndole "te acercas a él y te arranco un brazo, perra", y la muchacha rió, rió mientras abría los ojos, le parecía bien, aprendiendo a conocer a ese hombre… descubrió que no hay nadie tan obsesionado y celoso en las sombras como podía ser ese hombre, que el sargento cuidaría a Eren a costa de su vida.

Que aunque el enano no lo acepte, lo que siente por Eren es homosexual, dependiente y enfermizo amor sin cura.

–Quizás en un momento lo pensé Sasha, pero ahora no…–susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. –Está en buenas… y muy MUY enanas manos. –

–Y qué hay de…–continuó la castaña, tocando un punto tal vez más rudo que el anterior, siempre resultaba ser así de problemática. –De… Annie. –

–¡Oh por favor! –abrió los ojos Mikasa, sorprendida por la persona que había escapado de los labios de la chica amante de las patatas. –¡Sólo te falta decir que estoy perdidamente enamorada del comandante Irvin! –

La castaña se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de la asiática mirándola fijamente acomodándose en sus piernas, con un deje de picardía, como si estuviera acorralando a un león a la pared siendo un simple ratón, pero, después de todo, Sasha era una cazadora, no podía ser siempre la presa de Ackerman, quizás esta ronda sería toda suya, sin que la muchacha le pudiera desvalidar el argumento.

–Me acuerdo cuando estábamos en la academia… las miradas…–

–¡De odio! –

–Las peleas…–

–¡De más odio! –

–Los roces….–

–Estás loca…–

–Admite que había tensión sexual entre ustedes…–

–¿Sabes Sasha? la verdad…–susurró quitándole la broma al asunto. –La verdad, si no quiero llevar a algo serio esto quizás sea porque… soy de esas personas que necesitan mucho tiempo, además… si no te amara, no te cocinaría como una esclava…–

Sasha tragó con fuerza, sabía a donde iba eso. Los dedos de Mikasa serpentearon en el cuerpo de la muchacha, sin sonreír, sólo mirándole fijamente, se acercó a su oído susurrando "estofado", la chica gruñó suavemente aferrándose a la ropa de la más alta. "Con carne… y papas, con delicioso aderezo", la chica patata estaba en las garras de Mikasa en esos momentos, sintiendo un orgasmo imaginario por cada palabra obscena de comida salir de esos labios. Y Mikasa remató con maestría.

–¿Escuchas ese sonido, como hierve? –se acercó a su oreja. –La cena está servida…–

Y con eso, Sasha había sido nuevamente la presa en la relación.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi no tenía tiempo para abracitos, ni besitos ni esas mierdas, pero… quería esas cursilerías, quería abracitos, besitos y esa mierdas, pero allí estaba, vistiéndose mientras tenia a Eren adormilado abrazándole por la cintura, hoy era la misión, ya había pasado una semana entera desde la última, al menos no ha tenido esos extraños dolores en los últimos dos días y pudo, para bendición de su alto y frustrante libido, acostarse con Eren... aunque en la plena oscuridad, a pesar de que las marcas en su vientre no aparecieron en los últimos días no podía arriesgarse a que Yeager las viera, estaba nervioso, de cierta forma, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con alguien de aquello, pero no era tonto, aquello era algo inusual de lo que nunca había escuchado hablar, y no contárselo siquiera a su amante le hacía sentir peor que basura.

No quería creer que era terror a que Eren se alejara por aquella enfermedad y le viera como una escoria, pero lo más seguro era que eso fuera.

Podía aceptar la desaprobación de todo el mundo, que todo humano y titán y rata voladora de cinco patas alienígena, cualquier cosa, lo odiara, pero no aguantaría el odio de Eren Yeager.

Para Rivaille el menor no era simplemente la esperanza de la humanidad, era su esperanza, su maldita, cursi y radiante luz. Ojalá nunca se entere, ojalá y nunca se le escape en el sexo, el mayor no podría vivir con la humillación o con los molesto "Awwww eres tan tierno" del mocoso que perdurarían por toda la eternidad, porque así sería, toda una eternidad jodiéndolo por ello.

Una eternidad… linda.

Oh dios, la cursilería se lo estaba comiendo, era extraño, frunció el ceño y le pegó un codazo a su pareja para sentirse más "masculino", era increíble cómo se había ablandado amando a alguien, con promesas, besos y tiempo, bastante tiempo… no negaría que los primeros años pensaba que no era serio y el sexo era meramente como meterse un palo en el culo, pero ese muchacho mejoró, en varios ámbitos y de distintas maneras.

–¿Ve-s eso amor… es la pl-aga…?–

–¿La qué? –susurró Levi, el muchacho seguía con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo como un tronco.

–La pgaya… pl-playa… océano… jejeje, Levi no sabes nadar… no t-te preogu-pes, puedes n-nadar en mis bra-zos. –

–Hijo de puta ¿qué tipo de sueño marica estás teniendo? No soy una dulce y homosexual princesa en peligro…–

–Es ta-dd…dinda… nuestra l-luna de miel… amor. –

–Eres cursi hasta durmiendo…–Levi meditó si él no hablaba durmiendo, ha tenido uno que otro sueño del que se arrepiente y ruega a cualquier dios existente que no se escapara de su boca, al menos no mientras Eren estaba despierto, pero aún así, era una posibilidad escasa, siempre era él el que se levantaba antes que el menor.

El sueño más ridículo: vivir en una casita sencilla, en medio de un bosque lindo, sin murallas, sin titanes, sólo él y Eren viviendo como una familia, hasta, adoptando un niño. Ese es el sueño más oculto de Levi, al menos, ya estaban forjándolo en silencio, ya habían prometido casarse, los titanes eran cada vez menos y los humanos podrían volver a imponerse.

Y el estómago le dolió, ahogó un quejido en sus labios, Eren gruñó apartando un poco las manos de la cadera, todo alrededor de esa zona quemaba.

Levi chistó con fuerza. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Qué tipo de puta, desgracia y marica maldición era esta, qué había hecho, aparte de querer ser feliz… para merecer toda esa mierda.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Armin no se podía sacar las palabras de Hanji Zoe de la cabeza, Jean notó su extraño humor de una manera que hacía pasar como "disimulada", se rió mientras cabalgaba para juntar los caballos de manera osada y prepotente.

–¿Qué pasó? –hizo una pausa para ver si Arlert le respondía, no hubo respuesta así que continuó. –Déjame adivinar ¿viste a Levi y a Eren fornicando como si no hubiera mañana? –

–Ni me lo recuerdes…–tembló el rubio. –Ni me lo recuerdes…–volvió a repetir con una voz temblorosa.

–¿Quizás a Mikasa con Sasha? –volvió a indagar en las pobres y traumadas memorias de Arlert.

El rubio tuvo un escalofrío cuando sus memorias le traicionaron como una víbora, luego miró a Jean con una sonrisa torcida, Kirstein era ahora quien le miraba con terror, esa expresión que había aprendido el rubio rayaba en lo psicópata.

–Nada de eso Jean...–suspiró. –Temas sin importancia...deberías estar más concentrado en la misión.–

–Es que Armin me distrae.–sonrió como respuesta, el rubio le devolvió el gesto con amabilidad.

–¿Es un coqueteo indecente el tuyo? –sonrió el antes inocente joven mostrando una sonrisa ladina y sensual. –Me temo que tengo que rehusarme, actualmente no estoy para relaciones, Jean, estoy enamorado más de una piedra que de algún tipo de humano. Además, sé que no lo has olvidado. –

–No te pongas serio amigo…–sonrió Jean mientras bajaba con suavidad la mirada. –Sólo bromeaba, no era necesario meter lo de…–

–Marco… sí, lo sé, perdón por eso. Ahora, en marcha. –

–¿Dónde está la homosexual esperanza de la humanidad? –alzó la voz Kirstein.

–Si los cálculos no me fallan…–susurró serio el rubio llevando sus manos al mentón. –Follando. –

–Oh dios Armin, hahahaha...–empezó a reír alocadamente.

–Eso explicaría el hecho que…–volvió a repetir con una seriedad que parecía casi cómica. –…Tampoco llegue el Sargento Levi, eso o Eren se quedó mimándolo en la cama. La carita de cachorro de Eren es difícil de evadir, más de una vez me ha convencido de cosas locas con esa expresión, el sargento siendo su "ya sabes que" dudo que dentro de toda su masculinidad se resista…–

–Buen análisis…–sonrió. –Allí llegaron al fin, creo que apoyo tu teoría, el Sargento no tiene muy buena cara… me iré con mi escuadrón, aún ahora ese ena- cof, el sargento, sigue imponiendo respeto y terror entre los nuestros, nos vemos Armin. –

–Sobrevive, Jean…–soltó, el mayor sólo sonrió ampliamente, es lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Después de todo, Kirstein se había convertido en el soldado más solitario en aquel escuadrón.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Cuatro titanes en los costados, el centro estaba vacío como siempre, malditamente vacío, es verdad que ahora se cambiaba de vez en cuando a Eren de posición, pero eran contadas, sólo entraba en acción cuando estaban realmente en peligro. Eren bufó, las espadas se le oxidarían dentro del contenedor. Era difícil transar muchas cosas con el comandante, era un hombre imponente y que a pesar de los pequeños desperfectos seguía con su cargo con un desempeño frío y admirable.

En la parte delantera estaba Rivaille, a unos cuantos metros nada más, ahora las formaciones no se separaban tanto, además de que había más reclutas, sentía el galopear de su cabello a la lejanía agudizando sus sentidos, veía el cielo esperando el incesante vaivén de colores surcando el cielo, el sonido y los colores se hicieron esperar, todas las cosas habían cambiado, ya no habían tantas muertes ni peligros, además los conformantes de la tropa de reclutas 104# ya se estaban convirtiendo en veteranos expertos con tan sólo cinco años, incluso ellos disminuían de manera considerable las víctimas.

Eren siempre estaba preocupado por sus compañeros, a pesar de que el peligro había pasado y el mundo le enseñó a ser cada vez más serio y frío, su pecho seguía latiendo, sufriendo y llorando en silencio, hay personas que simplemente no podría aguantar ver morir frente a sus ojos.

–Rivaille…–susurraron sus labios. –Es una promesa, nunca… te va a pasar nada... –

Los ojos de Eren miraron el horizonte con una sonrisa. Un sonido sordo se escucha delante y una bengala se refleja delante suyo, en el cielo. Era un color negro, oscuro y pútrido, los ojos de Eren se abrieron y sus manos sujetaron con fiereza las riendas de su caballo, el pecho le latió con fuerza.

Era un titán excéntrico… un titán excéntrico en la posición donde estaba Rivaille.

Eren empezó a galopar con fuerza, los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula hecha una line apretada mientras sus dientes chocaban en sus labios, los soldados a cargo de Eren lo miraban extrañado, gritaron qué sucedía, Eren no les respondía, sólo apretaba más el paso, ignorando a su escuadrón, ignorándolo por un sentimiento de más relevancia, el amor… hay que sacrificar cosas, podría sacrificar su deber y a los nuevos con tal de estar con Rivaille y protegerlo.

–Apresuren el paso, hay que ayudar al escuadrón delantero…–rugió el muchacho ido, con la mandíbula apretada cubierta en furia, los soldados le miraron consternado.

–¡Capitán si hacemos eso romperemos la form-!–

–¡IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA PUTA FORMACIÓN! ¡uno escoge, uno debe tomar una decisión que podría arruinar o hacer perdurar tu felicidad! ¡si no piensan seguirme pueden quedarse aquí, es su puta decisión! –

Eren estaba descontrolado, irreconocible, sólo vio otra bengala negra escapar de la misma dirección, el corazón se le apretó.

No, Rivaille no.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi no lo podía creer, aún había alguien delante de él y los costados laterales no parecían avisar de nada aparte de lo normal, no entendía cómo demonios había llegado ese excéntrico a penetrar su formación, de cierta manera, no quería forzarse, pero tendría que hacerlo. Miró a su escuadrón y ordenó que dieran la señal enseguida, galopeó con fuerza evadiendo al excéntrico y monstruoso titán.

Un fuerte dolor se instaló en su vientre cuando se alejó del caballo para engancharse de manera rápida y ágil a un peldaño sobresaliente y firme en aquellas construcciones que habían estado vigilando esos meses, el dolor parecía inaguantable, se sujetó con fuerza y siguió yendo de lado a lado con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, sonrió, no podía descansar ahora, huir o dejarse comer.

–Un mocoso me está esperando…–sonrió de lo alto de un árbol de un tamaño regular. –Por eso, no puedo morir aquí…–el dolor estaba nublando su vista, apretó con fuerza sus dos espadas, sólo tenía que golpear la nuca de ese maldito engendro y todo acabaría.

Su estrategia fue rápida y no muy meditada, pero funcionó, se enganchó de superficie en superficie, y cuando ese engendro se distrajo se enganchó a su cuello, lo rebanó en un segundo y volvió a enchancharse en uno de los árboles cercanos, su rostro dejó mostrar por leves segundos el agotamiento y el sufrimiento de esa acción por el extraño dolor que sentía en su vientre, al menos, ya todo había pasado, la vista le falló, no escuchaba bien… ¿qué estaba diciendo su escuadrón?

–¡CAPITÁN, CAPITÁAAAN! –gritaban despavoridos sus soldados.

Los miró nublosos, no sabía porque estaban tan agitados, había terminado con el titán, todo había terminado, sólo tenía que volver a su caballo y ya…

–LEVI, LEVI MALDITA SEA, CORREEEEEE. –abrió los ojos, eso lo escuchó claro, era una voz que conocía, su idiota, fue cuando volvió a sentir el ruido a su alrededor, fue cuando miro atrás y lo vio, una monstruoso y deformado rostro, abrió los ojos, se sujetó con rapidez lejos, tratando de huir, era demasiado tarde, sintió su brazo derecho en las fauces de esa bestia, masticando con fuerza su carne, quebrando el hueso, separándolo de su cuerpo con dolorosa agonía.

Gritó y todo se puso negro.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Todo le fue a borroso a Levi después de ese momento, sólo vio los ojos de Eren con unas pequeñas lágrimas y gimiendo en rabia mientras se destrozaba la mano al mordérsela, ¿se había convertido en titán? ¿qué había pasado? ¿siquiera estaba vivo?

Sintió el leve jadeo cerca de su cuello, el dolor en su brazo y la vista nublada. Trató de abrir los ojos lo más que puso mirando hacia abajo, había vacío, tierra y hojas secas, pero ellos estaban más arriba, muy arriba,. Sobre un tronco, sintió brazos cubriendo su cuerpo con extrema desesperación, la voz jadeante no desaparecía detrás de su cuello, gruñía de impotencia, conocía esos quejidos.

–Eren… estoy bien… vivo…–

Sintió un gruñido más.

–¿Qué pasó con t-tu escuadrón… c-con el mío? –

–Corrieron… unos cob-cobardes cadetes ante un peligro que no había ocurrido en años. –terminó por hablar en un quejido. –No llegué a tiempo Levi… tu brazo maldita sea…–sollozó con dolor, Eren acurrucó más a Levi en sus brazos. –Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, si sigues así podrías…–

Levi giró la vista, veía el rostro contraído en emociones de su mocoso, realmente había metido la pata, realmente todo se había ido a la mierda por aquel estúpido dolor que había tenido, quizás ahora, después de este estúpido error era momento de confesarlo, vio su brazo por segundos, había sido desmembrado de manera asquerosa, se veía el hueso sobresalir, si no era atendido y cortado bien pronto se infectaría, se rió con suavidad, extrañaría ese maldito brazo, extrañaría acariciar el rostro de Eren con él. No pudo hacer más que botar un quejido entre los brazos de su amante…

Sólo esperarían por ayuda, Eren ya había lanzado una bengala. Y en ese preciso momento, un dolor incluso más insoportable que el de su brazo se instaló en su cuerpo, Levi creía que se volvería a desmayar del intenso dolor, pero no, sus ojos y los del menor vieron con horror la escena que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

De la ropa desgarrada de Levi en su vientre se hicieron presentes las extrañas marcas que por un mes entero trató de ocultas, pero eso no era lo pero de todo, luego, seguido de aquello, de una manera que ninguno de los dos supo explicar, el brazo de Levi comenzó a desprender vapor y a emitir un extraño sonido, crujía, era demasiado vapor.

Levi gimió, el estómago le dolía mucha más.

–¿Levi? ¿amor? ¿qué sucede? ¡Levi, responde! –gritaba desesperado el menor, cuando lo apreció con sus propios ojos no supo qué pensar, ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer, de la misma manera que Eren cuando tenía una herida, el brazo desmembrado iba regenerándose poco a poco, en unos minutos mientras Levi daba pequeños quejidos un brazo nuevo había sido constituido nuevamente.

Eren quedó pálido, Levi buscó una respuesta en sus ojos, pero estos sólo mostraban incredulidad… y de forma dolorosa o quizás imaginaria, desaprobación, asco, odio.

–Levi… tú también eres…–

–No, Eren… esto no es…–

–Levi, eres… un titán…–

**N.A: **Hasta allí se los dejo, si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia u opinión déjenle en un reviews, esto me ayudan a crecer como escritora y me motivan a escribir, asi que si tienen tiempo y les gusta la historia, cualquier mensajito es agradecido.

No sé cada cuanto actualizar este fic. ¿Sugerencias?

Próximo capitulo: _Es una maldición._

_Sólo Eren lo supo, sólo él lo sabía, el secreto de Rivaille, ese que hasta él desconocía. Eren cambió aquel día, cambió en aquella misión… y el mayor estaba realmente aterrado de esos cambios, odiaba que fueran por su culpa, todo eso debía ser una maldición. _


End file.
